


No Complaints

by templarsandhoes



Series: Things You Said After it Was Over [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post Destroy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Shepard was just about ready to start cooking dinner, when her husband Kaidan finally comes back from the grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing a lot of Kaidan hate recently and so I decided to write the most disgusting, tooth-rotting fluff I could.

Nicole stood at the counter, the knife blade easily chopping broccoli. Several other vegetables, already cut up and put into their own bowls, littered the granite top. She mindlessly cut the broccoli, humming as she did. Kaidan was going to be home any minute, or he should be. She only sent him to the grocery store to get a few things. Mostly wine. But setting Kaidan lose in a grocery/liquor store was something she should have already known not to do. Pushing the veggies aside with the knife, she sighed contently. She was glad it was her turn to cook. Kaidan was an amazing cook, and she would let him cook any day of the week if he wanted to. But lately, the jeans that used to hug her frame perfectly were a little snug. 

She shouldn’t complain, however. The reapers destroyed, a perfect house with the perfect husband. She chuckled to herself, thinking about how the worst thing in her life right now is the weight she was putting on. Times had certainly changed. She heard the doors open across the house.  _ Finally _ , she thought to herself.

Kaidan held a lot of brown bags in his hands. A lot more bags than would hold what she sent him for. She put the knife down and jogged over to help. “Kaid, did I make a mistake sending you to the store with no adult supervision?” she asked, her lips forming a smile as she teased him. He chuckled, and let her take two of the bags in his hand. 

“Maybe. But it’s about to be the best mistake of your life,” he said, a grin appearing on his face. The lopsided one. The one that turned Nicole into putty. 

“Oh no,” she said. She led him into the kitchen, where she placed the bags on the counter. 

“I know what we’re eating for dinner tonight,” he said. He was a few steps behind her. 

“That’s good, because I sent you to the store to get some chicken,” she said. She turned around towards him. 

“Hear me out…” he started. She groaned, probably more dramatically than what was necessary. 

“Babe, I already started dinner. You can make whatever you got tomorrow, okay?” She moved towards the counter. The broccoli was chopped, and she had moved it into a bowl. She picked up the cutting board and knife and placed it in the sink. 

“It looks great, hun. But it needs....” 

“You’re on the couch tonight if you say steak,” she warned. She was only half serious. 

“Heart,” he said, his grin turning into a full smile. She rolled her eyes. Turning the faucet on, she gently pulled off her silver wedding band, not wanting it to get wet. She placed it in her pocket, then started to wash the few dishes in the sink. Kaidan chuckled, then started unpacking the bags on the counter. “Shit, I forgot a bag in the car,” he said, then quickly turned back around. 

“There’s more?!” she exclaimed. She shook her head as she placed the last plate in the drying rack. She dried her hands, slipping her ring back on. She admired it for a few seconds, always in disbelief that she’s actually married. Kaidan re-entered the house, his boots echoing in the hall. She turned around, leaning back against the counter. He walked through the kitchen door frame, his eyes immediately finding her. He was only carrying one bag, and it was tiny. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. It was probably the wine. “If you almost forgot the wine in the car...” she teased. He chuckled and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her, their bodies nearly touching. She placed her hands on his chest. 

“Only the best for my beautiful wife,” he said, pulling the bottle out of the bag. He showed her the label, but Nicole didn’t recognize it. It looked expensive, though. 

“Are you spoiling me, Mr. Alenko?” she asked, her voice flirty. 

“Only because you deserve it, Mrs. Alenko,” he answered, pulling her close with his free hand. She hummed a noise of approval while kissing his lips. She brought her hand up, running her fingers through his thick hair. She pulled her lips away, only slightly. They hovered around his, still able to feel his breath on her skin. 

“You’re not cooking tonight,” she said. He softly groaned, his grip on her hip tightening. 

“Babe,” he whined. She giggled. “I need more than vegetables to sustain myself. Especially if you want me to use that trick with my biotics later,” he teased. Her jaw dropped. 

“Oh don’t go there,” she said, making them both laugh. “And that’s why you were supposed to get chicken. There’s your sustenance.” 

“Nicole, not having beef in a meal makes me a bad Canadian. We’ll get kicked out of the country,” he tried to beg. 

“Oh shush. It won’t kill you to have a healthy meal once in awhile, Kay. I’m cooking tonight,” she said sternly. He pouted his lips slightly. 

“You lost a lot of weight during the war,” he noted. He wasn’t lying about that. She was so stressed during the Reaper War that she had lost nearly twenty pounds. Twenty pounds she didn’t need to lose. 

“Yes I did. But you’ve cooked for me every night since then and I’m pretty sure I’ve gained all of it back. And then some.” He placed the bottle down on the counter next to her, then took a half step towards her. His now-free hand snaked around her hip, and she suddenly felt a hand on her ass. He squeezed, making her jump. Then he looked around, his face concentrating on something. Finally, he looked back down at her. 

“Feels like it did before,” he said. When she realized what he meant, she tried to pull his hands off. Laughing, he littered her face with light kisses, not letting her out of his grip. “Cheeks are as cute as ever, too,” he added. He kissed one of her cheeks with force. She couldn’t stop giggling. 

“Alright, alright,” she said, her laughter dying down. “Kaidan it doesn’t matter because I already started! What am I supposed to do with all of this,” she said, trying to gesture to the chopped vegetables spread across the counter. 

“You did do a lot already,” he said, surveying all of the work she had done. 

“I slaved. For hours,” she said, a smile appearing on her lips. 

“And I’m sure it will taste just as delicious tomorrow.” His smile matched hers. 

“Nope. You can’t win this, Alenko,” she said. She pinched his stomach. “Hmm. This is squishier than I remember,” she teased. “Now I’m definitely cooking tonight.” 

His grip was loose suddenly, but still lingering on her. She bit her lip gently, the sight always making his heart skip a beat. “Don’t…” he started, but it was too late. Her blue eyes had widened, her lips pouted. 

“Come on, Kaid. Let me cook tonight,” she begged. He sighed, his head falling forward. 

“Fine, fine. You can cook tonight,” he said, admitting defeat. She smiled quickly, a giggle escaping her lips. “But I’m cooking tomorrow. No puppy face will stop me,” he said. 

“Deal.” A kiss on his lips. He took a step back, allowing her to continue cooking. She found a frying pan from the cabinet above her head, placing it gently on the stove. 

“Let me at least help,” he said. The flame ignited, and she walked towards the bags. 

“Where’s the chicken?” she asked. He moved towards her, honeyed eyes wandering over the brown bags. He reached out, pulling the package of chicken out of one of them. “Thanks,” she said quickly, before turning back around. 

“Anything else you need?” he asked. She looked at him for a few seconds, then her eyes widened slightly, just like they did when she remembered something important. He watched her move towards the fridge, his eyes lingering on her hips. She moved several things out of the way, and the sound of glass clinking together filled his ears. She moved her head out, shutting the door. He chuckled when he saw a beer in her hand. 

“I need you to sit down and drink this beer. Also to keep me company while I finish cooking.”

“I can do that,” he said, his voice low and quiet. She gave him a quick smile, then moved around him to finish cooking. He grabbed the bottle opener from the drawer next to the fridge. The top was removed, and he turned around, leaning against the counter. He brought the bottle to his lips, enjoying the first sip. She might be stubborn as all hell, but he was happy that the only thing she had to be stubborn about now was who got to cook dinner. He sighed, completely content with the scene in front of him. _ Can’t complain about a thing _ , he thought. 


End file.
